LotR the real thing: Het echte verhaal van LOTR
by Tensuki The Elven Bishonen
Summary: Humor verhaal, mijn eerste verhaal. Gaat over Bilbo toen die de ring vond en het avontuur dat hij ECHT beleefde.


The lord of the Rings: the real story.  
  
Bilbo balings was verdwaalt in de bergen kwam hij Gollem voor het eerst tegen. Als eerst was Gollem heel schuw maar naderhand toen Bilbo zich aan het wassen was en even niet goed op letten. Besprong Gollem hem van achteren en probeerde hij hem te wurgen maar Bilbo was niet voor een gat te vangen. Hij strompelde naar de kant en trok prik uit de scheden en prikte op Gollem in zoals hij nog nooit had geprikt. Toen viel Gollem naar het scheen dood neer en Bilbo Prikte hem nog een paar keer en schopte hem toen in de rivier. Nadat hij weer op adem was gekomen liep hij naar de rivier en begon zich heel goed te schrobben. Dat was even schrikken hij was nog nooit zo wilt geweest. Hij baalde echt van zichzelf dat hij zich had laten verassen. Dat zou hem nooit meer overkomen, toen hij naar de kant liep gleed ie uit over een klein rond ding. Hij dacht als eerst dat het gewoon een steen was en liep verder, maar hij viel weer en hij stond weer op en weer en weer en weer steeds over een klein rond ding. Toen hij naar een uur en veel schrammen besefte dat het aan het kleine ronde ding lach. Ging hij al kruipend op zoek naar het kleine ronde ding.Maar hij kon hem nergens meer vinden. Zo zocht hij een uur en toen gaf hij het op en kroop naar de kant.Maar toen hij bijna bij de kant was kwam er een mentale barrière. Hij kon gewoon niet verder, toen viel hij in een diepe droomloze slaap en werd meegesleurd door de rivier . Hij werd wakker met een vreselijke hoofdpijn, toen hij probeerde te bewegen bemerkte hij dat hij was vastgebonden, en goed ook. Hij probeerde om zijn ogen open te doen maar toen hij dat probeerde ontstond er een felle explosie achter zijn ogen, en besloot het nog maar even te laten wachten. Toen hij naar schatten een half uur had rond gekropen hoorde hij rouwe ork stemmen. Toen dwong hij zichzelf om zijn ogen open te doen. Daar kwam een ork hoofdmam aan. Hij had gigantisch, nee wacht hij was, nee het was een zij hij had nog nooit zo'n mooie ork gezien, of was het wel een ork. Nee het leek meer op een elf maar dan veel breder en naaaaakt.toen ze bijna bij hem was kwam, er een groep gewonere orks uit het bos ze waren groter dan de gewonen ork en droegen ook een andere wapenuitrusting. Maar verder waren ze ook weer naakt, hij besefte dat dit volk hem raar moest vinden omdat hij kleren ho nee hij droeg natuurlijk geen kleren die lagen nog bij de rivier droeg. Toen de orks bij hem waren tilde ze hem op en droegen hem naar het scheen meer als een dag lang door het bos. Toen kwamen ze bij een gigantische boom waar een hele stad zich in gevestigd had. Ze legde hem in een soort lift en toen werd hij met een enorme vaart naar boven gehesen. Onder weg naar boven hij verschillende verdiepingen tegen waar de glamerhel (zo noemde hij ze maar even) ook allemaal naakt waren behalve op een daar liepen allemaal vreemde wezens in vel gekleurde kleding. Toen hij bij het bovenste niveau kwam, stonden daar een paar glamerhel te wachten. Ze pakte hem weer op en droegen hem naar het hart van de boom. Daar zat een koningin zij sprak hem toe in een vreemde taal, maar op een magische wijze kon hij haar toch verstaan ze zij u bent van verre gekomen wij hebben hier nog maar enkele van u volk gezien maar dat was al weer een tijdje geleden. Maar ik dacht dat u volk net als andere vreemde lieden, wat zij kleren noemen droegen. Bilbo zij: ja dat is waar onder normalen omstandig heden, ik was me in de rivier aan het baden toen een vreemd wezen me besprong en me probeerde te wurgen. De koningin weer: ja van dat wezen hebben wij ook last wij noemen hem Gollem hij komt nachts naar de rand van me bed en probeert dan mijn trouwring van me hand te trekken maar als ik hem dan zeg dat hij weg moet gaan begint ie te krijsen en vlucht. Bilbo vraagt: mag ik die trouwring is zien. De glamerhel koningin hout haar rechter ring vinger omhoog en zij is hij niet schitterend. Toen ging er een vlaag van angst door Bilbo heen, hij moest het weten dus vroeg hij mag ik hem eens voelen. Ja hoor toen ze de ring in zijn hand legde schrok hij en lied hem vallen. Hij voelde precies zo aan als het ronde ding uit de rivier. De koningin was verbaasd en vroeg wat er was Bilbo vroeg hoelang heeft u dezen ring al. De koningin verhief haar volle lengte en zij zins het geheugen van de oudste terug gaat. Waarvoor dient u dat te weten halfling. Zomaar ik was nieuwsgierig. Oké dan ik heb van mijn verkenners vernomen dat Gollem de uitputting nabij is ik weet niet wat u met hem heeft gedaan maar hij zag er slecht uit. Bilbo: maar ik heb hem met mijn prik zo vaak geprikt als ik kon kan hij dan niet dood? Koningin natuurlijk wel alleen heel moeilijk. Ik moet naar een vergadering, u mag zovaak komen eh praten als u wilt ik zeg u nu goedendag. Een bediende wijst u de weg naar u verblijf. Goed dan tot de volgende keer ik verheug me er op. Een bediende verschijnt uit de schaduw en loopt de deur door. Bilbo wist niks beter dan hem achter na te lopen, dus volgt hij hem zo snel als zijn kleine hobbit benen hem konden dragen. De bediende liep door tot hij bij een massieve houten deur kwam. Die opende hij en daar kwamen ze in een groot vertrek met uitzicht op het bos met verscheidene deuren hij toen hij de eerste deur openmaakte kwam hij ij een gigantisch badhuis. Hij vroeg is dit allemaal voor mij? De bediende: nee hier baden alle gasten. Bilbo keek verheugt op en zij: lekker gezellig. Daarop vertrok de bediende en lied bilbo en zijn gedachte alleen. Hij probeerde zijn kleren uit te trekken maar bedacht dat hij zijn kleren al uit had. toen dacht hij aan daarstraks en vond dat hij zich zelf wel wat beter had mogen beheersen. Toen hij het bad in stapte voelde het verassend warm aan en dacht ik moet toch eens vragen hoe ze dat toch doen. Toen viel hij als een blok in slaap. Even later werd hij wakker en bemerkt dat het hele bad vol lach met jongen manen, die hem allemaal aanstaarde. Een van hen vroeg is dat normaal bij u volk, bilbo was verbaast en vroeg wat dan. Hij volgde de ogen van de man naar beneden en begon te blozen en stoterde nee niet bepaald maar ja ik ben nou eenmaal geroot geschapen. Oh zo ik was al verbaast 


End file.
